The boy with the bread
by Everllark4eva
Summary: A story when Katniss is the one who falls in love with Peeta first and she has to try and win him over before he decides she I no more than an ally.
1. Intro

Just letting you know I will not be starting my story until tomorrow but I would appreciate it if you could read my first chapter tomorrow. Also I would be so so so so happy if you could follow me and review my first chapter when I post it thanks xx ? ﾟﾘﾘ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Katniss P.O.V**

I wake up with my little sister Prim curled up in my arms looking peaceful when she's sleeping. I carefully release her from my grasp trying my hardest not to wake her. Today is the reaping, but still just like every other day I get ready and set off to meet Gale in the woods.

When I arrive Gale is already there waiting by the large oak tree looking out onto the meadow, he loves to sit here as it combines both of our favourite places, the meadow and the woods. I quietly walk up behind him trying to sneak up on him, but Gale has a real hunter's hearing and could hear anyone from a mile away. As I step behind him he swiftly turns around grabbing my legs and tackling me to the ground. He hover's above me looking deep into my eyes. For a few seconds I return this but he becomes to realise what we're doing and awkwardly moves off of me.

I'm the first to break the silence as I ask when we'll be going hunting and he replies. "Well I thought instead we could spend the morning together, is that um.. Ok?" "Sure" is all I say in return. After a few moments of silence he says,"I covered your hunting for you, I case you were wondering why I have so much,I decided to get up earlier to get the hunting done so now we just have to go to the hob, so whenever your ready."

At this I stand up and stretch my hand out towards him and help him up from the ground. Slowly we walk towards the hob and we decide to not let silence overcome us as we know that this will only lead to us thinking of the day ahead. When we arrive at the hob we trade all of our game and Gale uses all his money to buy some food, he gets; a box of strawberries, some meat, a loaf of bread from Peeta who we decide to stay and talk to for a while before leaving to get... some juice, a few vegetables and then we take off towards Gale's.

When we arrive Gale goes inside and within seconds comes back out with a basket. I wonder what's inside then remember the food and I smile at the thought and Gale mischievously smiles back. We then set off on our hike back to the meadow, this takes a while as Gale's house is etleast half a mile from our destination. On the way we pick up a few more berries and shrubs from the plants nearby to add to our feast, when we arrive we have a significant amount more food than before. Gale pull's out a blanket from the bag and spreads it out on the ground.

We both sit down on the blanket and Gale makes us both some sandwiches with the loaf of bread, the meat, a few of the vegetables and some of the shrubs we picked up on the way. Whilst he's doing this I place a variation of our berries into a small bowl I found that Gale must have put in the basket. When Gale's finished we both eat our sandwiches talking like when we first met about each other. We decide to play a game where we take it in turns to say and old memory about ourselves and end up talking about experiences we've had together.

**Gale's P.O.V**

I can't help but look at her! Those beautiful grey eyes, her amazing dark hair that shines in the sunlight. Suddenly she's looking at me and I embarrassedly look away quickly, I know she's realised yet I feel the need to try and hide it. She then says to me, "Gale" and I look up to her, forcing me to look into those deep grey eyes. "If I got reaped would you volunteer?", I think about this for a moment. Then I lean in towards her, I kiss her gently how I've been wanting to for so long. She doesn't return it at first but after a few moments she gently kisses me back. She pulls away shortly and looks me in the eyes, and just by looking at her I know what she means, then I reply,"In a heartbeat".

After our kiss it became to feel awkward and eventually Katniss says that she has to leave. As she walks away I watch her descend into the distance, and even after she's gone I still stare at where she was. I think about what I did and wether it was the right thing, if she would agree and all of a sudden all these questions are appearing in my head. Does she have feelings for me? Does she care about me? What will she think of me now? Would she volunteer for me? And the one question I can't stop thinking about. What was that look in her eyes after I answered her question? Why were her eyes filled with all those emotions? Slowly I pack away the remaining food and the blanket away into the basket not forgetting about that one question.

When I arrive at home I go into the kitchen and put the food away in the kitchen and put the blanket and basket away in the cupboard. When I am done I slouch down onto the couch where I think and think and think about that one question. Why did she look at me like that? I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't realise my brother walking in. Vick then wakes me from my thoughts with his words,"You love her?". I look at him in utter shock, he's only ten how can he judge love so well! He then reply's,"Oh please you can tell when your around her, there's just something different about you". I think about this for a while then reply.

"Yeah... I do." Is all I say in return not wanting to elaborate. Eventually he breaks the silence and tells me I should tell her and we have a long conversation how I know there's no way she'd take it well, especially before the reaping! And then Peeta comes into the discussion. "But she loves Peeta!" I shout. I didn't mean it but I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes and I can see in hurt in Vick's eyes I try to stop him but he runs up to his room ignoring my words.


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**i would appreciate it if people could review my story and I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages but I was busy with school so xx**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own "The Hunger Games" or the charecters, I only own the plot.**

Katniss' P.O.V

As soon as I got home I couldn't help but break down and I ran to my room and just cried into my pillow. I was shocked at first that Prim didn't come and see if I was ok but then I remembered that it's reaping day and she's probably spending as much time as she can with Rory.

I can't believe that I kissed Gale I didn't mean to but I just needs that comfort from him especially when I could be dead in a matter of weeks. I'm so angry with myself that I actually break the vase on my window sill. How could I do that when I'm in love with Peeta! I've made such a mistake and I don't know how I'm going to deal with myself.

I know that he doesn't love me, he's got his eye on some Delly girl from town. She's just like the people from the Capitol! Obsessed with their appearance and always thinking they're better than you, disgusting. I just can't wait for her to get reaped and break a nail and cry whilst the careers snap her neck!

Peeta' P.O.V

It really confuses me the way that Katniss girl always looks at me and sometimes I feel like she's staring at me and it kinda makes me feel uncomfortable. I just wish that I knew what that look in her eyes was! I really wanna go see Delly but I bet she's getting fed up of me and I guess she needs to spend some time with her family before the reaping.


End file.
